La chica que enloqueció de amor
by Leah Herondale
Summary: Sí, yo soy la chica que enloqueció de amor Denle una oportunidad ;D


_**Declame: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

…

_.._

_._

La chica que enloqueció de amor

.

..

…

_Era una fría noche de invierno, por las calles de aquel lúgubre lugar merodeaba una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos como el chocolate, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba a manos del inquietante frío, de sus ojos caían gotas que al deslizarse por su lívida piel se convertían es hermosos cristales, su andar era quedo y su orientación era pésima, tanto era el agotamiento físico que su cuerpo cedió de golpe al suelo y ahí quedo, sin moverse, haciendo caso omiso al tiempo que la acechaba a la vez que su vida se consumía lentamente mientras el beso de la muerte jugaba con su frágil cuerpo._

_Y antes de poder dar su último suspiro, un niño de su edad se posa frente a ella a sonreírle, un perfecto cabello de color rosa, inolvidable, ojos color oliva y una sonrisa tan característica. El pequeño amplió su sonrisa, llegando a la altura de ella le tendió una de sus pequeñas manos._

—_Me llamo Natsu Dragneel ¿Quién eres? —La pequeña, con sus últimas fuerzas alzó su bella mirada y le respondió._

—_Lucy Heartfilia —Y las lágrimas salen sin parar de sus ojos._

_Aquella vez, fue cuando aquel chico la salvo con una de sus sonrisas, dejando sentimientos en ambos, dejando una huella en sus almas._

Sí…, quizás haya enloquecido…., pero de amor, quizás no me arrepienta pero lo que hice lo volvería a hacer, aquella escena me acompaña en mis noches en vela, atormentándome cada día, noche, segundo y tiempo que me queda de vida, recorro el blanco lugar en el que me encuentro y no encuentro nada más que fotografías de aquella persona que alguna vez fue mi verdadero amor…, aquella persona por la cual enloquecí de amor. Su perfecto cabello sin comparación, sus ojos color oliva, todo aun lo sentía tan fresco en mi mente, pero….como todo de él está fresco en mí…aun siento el sufrimiento que le causé. La herida de la cual nunca libraré de mi quebradiza mente, comienzo a reír como desquiciada, provocando que unos pares de personas de blanco se me acercaran y me inyectaran morfina, tranquilizándome comencé a revivir la escena.

_Hace mucho tiempo que aquel rostro permanecía vivo en mí, palpitante en mis recuerdos, vivo en mis sentimientos, no podía olvidarlo, era como si fuera un tatuaje para mi ser. Tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que choqué con una persona…y al alzar mi rostro lo veo a él…exactamente él. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis achocolatados ojos mientras él me mira expectante y sorprendido, comienzo a balbucear cosas inentendibles y en un acto de reflejo lo envuelvo en mis frágiles brazos, creo que tardo en asimilar el momento pero me reconoció y me susurró._

—_Ya era hora de que el destino nos juntara —Y me besa, un beso lleno de amor, de remordimientos y de promesas inexistentes que se las llevó el viento. _

_Permanecimos en la misma posición hasta que la luna nos cubrió, costándome formular las palabras, salieron sin ninguna justificación —Te había extrañado…no sabes cuantas noches anhele este momento, sabiendo….soñando en que volveríamos a estar juntos._

_Y me sonrió._

Desde aquél día quede loca de amor.

_Recuerdo el día en que lo llamé para juntarnos, estaba tan obsesionada, tan loca, tan incontrolable que actué sin pensar….hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar, solo actuar._

_Lo veo atravesar el umbral de la puerta y de entre mis manos disparo el revolver que apuntaba hacía él, el sonido de la carne abriendo me hizo entrar en razón, horrorizada pude presenciar como su cuerpo caía en el áspero suelo, pero a pesar del acontecimiento mis lágrimas no cayeron, estaba seca….como un río sin su agua, estaba loca, estaba desquiciada._

_Muchas personas se amontonaron en la puerta junto a él, mirándome horrorizados, yo solo temblaba, intenté acercarme a su delirante cuerpo pero me lo impidieron, comenzaron a gritarme loca y yo actué como tal, comencé a golpearlos y una vez que me soltaron me arrodille a su lado, tomándole su mano. Dirigió su penetrante mirada a mí._

—_Yo…—Intenté hablar, pero de mi boca solo salían frases resquebrajadas inaudibles._

_Cierra sus ojos y los abre —No te preocupes…desde que te vi…supe que te habías obsesionado por mi….—Comienza a toser —Pero a pesar de tu problema, de tu caos interior, seguí a tu lado, quizás…yo mismo me busqué mi propio final —Sus ojos amenazaban por llorar —Aun así, no me rendí, mi meta era sanarte de tu retorcida mentalidad, pero creo que solo conseguí que aumentara —Observó a todos los presentes —Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré y…_

_Lo interrumpo —Perdóname._

—_No tengo nada que perdonarte….lo hice —da un suspiro hondo —hace mucho tiempo —y antes de cerrar sus ojos lágrimas cristalinas salieron en parejas por nuestros ojos, esto era el adiós de una corta y efímera relación._

Sí, yo, Lucy Heartfilia, maté a mi verdadero amor….porque soy la chica que enloqueció de amor.


End file.
